The present invention relates to raceway systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pre-terminated outlet assembly for raceway systems.
Installing electrical outlets in raceway systems is well known. For example. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0044987 A1 relates to multi-channel metal raceway systems, such as the PAN-WAY® PMR40 Multi-Channel Metal Raceway System (Panduit Corporation, Tinley Park, Ill.), and describes installing electrical outlets in multi-channel metal raceway systems. See ¶ 22: see also FIG. 3. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,732 relates to nonmetallic raceway systems, such as the PAN-WAY® T-70 Non-Metallic Raceway System (Panduit Corporation, Tinley Park, Ill.), and describes installing electrical outlets in non-metallic raceway systems. See COL. 6. LL. 13-38: see also FIG. 3. As another example. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0044988 A1 relates to single-channel metal raceway systems, such as the PAN-WAY® PMR5/PMR7 Single-Channel Metal Raceway System (Panduit Corporation, Tinley Park, Ill.), and describes installing electrical outlets in single-channel metal raceway systems. See ¶ 45: see also FIG. 9.
However, installing electrical outlets in raceway systems is time-consuming and labor-intensive, as the electrical outlets are typically installed by hand, with each of the outlets being individually wired at the time of installation. After the electrical outlets are installed, it is difficult to change their configuration (e.g., the number of outlets, the type of outlets, the type of raceway). Additionally, if the electrical outlets are not installed properly, they are a potential safety hazard for both the installer and the end user.
Therefore, there is a need for a pre-terminated outlet assembly for raceway systems. More particularly, there is a need for a pre-terminated outlet assembly that can be installed quickly and easily. There is also a need for a pre-terminated outlet assembly that can be easily reconfigured after installation. Additionally, there is a need for a pre-terminated outlet assembly that is safer to install and use.